warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobra
The Cobra is an Aeldari super-heavy grav-tank that supports Aeldari heavy armour assaults. This huge vehicle carries heavy firepower, and is broadly comparable to Astra Militarum super-heavy tanks. The Cobra is an Engine of Vaul, the name for an Aeldari super-heavy armoured vehicle, much like its counterpart, the Scorpion, but re-armed with a large Distortion Cannon (D-Cannon). This weapon is also known as a Warp Cannon or Vortex Cannon. There are two versions of the Cobra. Type I has a turret-mounted D-Cannon, while the Type II has a fixed, forward firing D-Cannon. The Cobra is designed to find and destroy enemy war machines, as their protective force fields are little defence against the D-Cannon's heinous energies. As with all Aeldari vehicles, crew numbers are kept to a minimum. The dwindling civilisation of the Aeldari means they must rely upon sophisticated technology and the Wraithbone construction of their vehicles, freeing more warriors from crewman duties to fill the ranks of Guardian and Aspect Warriors squads. Technical Information Biel-Tan]] The Cobra is built upon the same chassis and utilizes the same gravitic motors as found on the Scorpion, giving it similar speed, mobility and protective qualities, including the use of an Eldar Titan-grade Holo-field. The number of crew of the vehicle is kept to a minimum (a pilot and gunner), so that more Aeldari can be freed up to perform other battlefield duties. The biggest difference between the Scorpion and Cobra is the Cobra's armament, a single massive hull-mounted Distortion Cannon, or "D-Cannon." A direct hit from the D-Cannon will tear apart whole sections of even the largest Titan, dragging machine and crew screaming into the nightmarish hell that is the Warp. Even Void Shields provide no defensive barrier against this massive vortex weapon. The only consolation for enemies in the receiving end of this gun is that the D-Cannon does not have the same range as the Pulsars found on the Scorpion, and in comparison to its brother the Cobra loses some versatility in exchange for its firepower. Besides their primary weapon, all Cobras also mount a backup secondary weapon, usually either a Bright Lance, Eldar Missile Launcher, Scatter Laser, Shuriken Cannon or Starcannon. Cobras can also upgraded to be equipped with Star Engines and/or Vectored Engines. Ordo Xenos Departmento Analyticus Record Sources *''Imperial Armour - Apocalypse'' (2013), pg. 93 *''Imperial Armour - Apocalypse'' (2008), pg. 56 *''Imperial Armour II - Ork, Eldar & Dark Eldar Vehicles for Warhammer 40,000'', pg. 16 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 196 *[http://www.net-armageddon.org/sites/default/files/gw/Swordwind%201%20-%20Eldar%20forces.pdf Epic Swordwind Part 1 - Eldar Forces], pg. 23 *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Warhammer-40000/Eldar/ELDAR-COBRA-TYPE-II-SUPER-HEAVY-GRAV-TANK.html Forge World - Eldar Cobra Type II Super-Heavy Grav Tank] *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/News/Eldar_Super_Heavy_Vehicles.html Forge World Eldar Super Heavy Vehicles] Gallery Mymear Cobra Spr Hvy Tank.jpg|Dorsal view of a Type II Cobra super-heavy grav-tank of the Mymeara Craftworld Cobra.jpg|An older Type I variant Cobra super-heavy grav-tank with turret-mounted D-Cannon File:TypeICobra.jpg|A Type I Cobra super-heavy grav-tank of Craftworld Alaitoc with turret-mounted D-Cannon es:Cobra Category:C Category:Eldar Category:Eldar Super Heavy Tanks Category:Eldar Tanks Category:Eldar Technology Category:Eldar Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Vehicles